Talk:Portal:Mysteries
Another mystery Shouldn't Sibilance be listed here? 14:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Still another mystery And Kara Stanton's virus attacking the machine? 14:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I added Sibilance to the list. Stanton's virus is already included in "Embedded Codes" (also on the list). Helloclaire (talk) 15:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Carter's Man To avert any problems, can we please open a discussion regarding "Carter's Man". Is it Paul, is it her Father, it some stranger who's picture came with a picture frame Carter bought as a present. The status has been changed several times back and forth between answered and unanswered as several people (myself included) weigh in on this mystery. Cheers Wilem7 (talk) 23:59, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :I see two possible solutions * 1) It's a casting decision and the actor in the picture was just a stand-in because at that time (2 years ago) they didn't know who was going to portray Paul Carter * 2) The guy on the pic is a separate character (Carter's father, her brother, a lost love pre-Paul etc.) :For now, I would suggest we treat them as separate characters until the true identity is revealed in the show, if ever. If not, we might just close it as unsolved. If it was indeed a casting matter and the character is supposed to be one and the same person, I'd call that a very poor decision because the actor and the guy on the picture don't look even remotely similar. They could have tried harder, or hinted at it by placing a picture of him in Carter's apartment. Just in case someone brings up Root, I wouldn't compare it to Rachel Miner and Amy Acker because we didn't see Root's face in and having the same actress would have ruined the surprise in whereas the picture was prominently featured in and POI is not a soap opera where you could just recast the same character and pretend it never happened. Helloclaire (talk) 10:21, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it's pretty possible that it's the same guy, mostly because he was in the army. We don't know what exactly is she thinking while having the photo at the car, maybe she forgot it there and that's it... either way, it seems like a sloppy thing, showing that pic in season three and not doing anything about it until now and it's not even clear if it's the same guy or not. But my guess is that he is, otherwise they would have prepared another side-plot. ~Playsonic2 10:51, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I watched the FB scenes in 308 looking hard and I didn't see any pics at all, let alone this one. I too believe that the pic is the character of "Paul" but that the producers were just leaving themselves options to explore later when they had Finch find the pic in her car. I recommend for now that we change the status back to unknown and put in one of those invisible notes not to change. Wilem7 (talk) 15:14, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Occam's Razor: it's Paul. There's no doubt in my mind, particularly given we have no opportunity for him to be anyone else. It's common practice on American TV to see a picture of a character (who may or may not ever actually be cast) that later morphs into an actor who doesn't look quite the same for very practical reasons. They expect that the average audience member will see that picture only as often as one watch of the program would allow, not over and over the way we do, and carry a basic memory of a type, in this case a black man in an Army uniform who was important enough that she kept a picture of him. Consider, too, when we saw it v. when we first met Taylor. Finch found it to give us a sense that he, too, was curious about Carter just as others are about him. It all fits. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:43, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Peter's Fate I know it wasn't explicitly stated, but it was pretty strongly implied in Many Happy Returns. List of 7/8 people by Nathan Ingram who knows about Northen Lights Does the Wiki somewhere have to the list of people known with the machine before day 1? I already made my own list #Finch / Herald #Nathan #Control #Special Council #Alicia Corwin #Denton L. Weeks #Aquino, Daniel (accoding to his page, its not sure, He was assigned a yellow square indicating that he knew about the Machine. It is, however, unknown whether he was one of the original eight people with knowledge about the Machine, or if he learned about it while building the facility.) #Lawrence Szilard (The Engineer) (Hired by Daniel) Jasperwillem (talk) 01:29, March 6, 2014 (UTC) : Edit: Jasperwillem (talk) 23:07, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Ow there is a list on The Machine page... but its not complete, should I post something extra here or there? Jasperwillem (talk) 01:35, March 6, 2014 (UTC)